No Title
by Jocephine
Summary: No Summary / HoSu Fic / Repost / YAOI / Boy x Boy / Lemon yang manis sekali / Review ne?


No Title karena saya bingung. Okesip -_-)b

Cast : Yunho – Junsu

Genre : mesum & readers tentukan sendiri ^^

Rated : M

Warning : Crack pair , BL , kata – kata yang ga tepat , typo(s) , EYD ga beraturan , ga cuco , gaje , ga kece , dll.

Desclaimer : Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk FF gaje nan ajaib ini. Seutuhnya mereka punya Tuhan YME ^^.

A/N : Ini adalah FF rated M yang pertama. Dan melihat usia saya yang tidak memadai , jadi dimaklumi kalau NC nya ga ada hot2nya -_,-.

**Kalau ga suka dengan pairnya silahkan klik tombol 'X' yang dengan cantiknya bertengger di pojok kanan atas. I've warned you kkk~**

Enjoy okeh ^^.

"Good morning chagiyaa~_"_

Junsu, _namja_yang dipanggil chagiya itu, tersenyum saat merasakn sepasang lengan memeluknya dari belakang. Napas hangat yang begitu ia sukai menggelitik perpotongan lehernya.

"Morning Yunnie", balasnya singkat.

Merasa diabaikan Yunho memutar tubuh kekasihnya menghadap dirinya dan mulai melumat bibir kekasihnya.

"..ehhmmpp.._hyung..",_desah Junsu saat lidah Yunho berhasil menerobos masuk, menggelitik setiap inci goa imut milik kekasihnya.

Lenguhan tertahan terdengar saat lidah Yunho berhasil masuk, mengecap setiap inci goa imut yang begitu memabukan, mengajak lidah Junsu untuk bertarung, saling membelit dan bertukar _saliva,_membawa _namja_imut itu untuk lebih menikmati setiap gerakan yang Yunho lakukan.

Tangan kiri liar Yunho mulai beranjak, menyingkap sedikit kaos tipis _V-neck_yang dikenakan Junsu, menyentuh dan memelintir nipple Junsu.

"...eunggghhh..Yunniehh.."Junsu menggelinjang hebat, saat tangan Yunho beralih mencubit kasar _nipple_nya, membuat ciuman mereka terlepas, menyisakan begitu banyak _saliva_ disekitar mulut Junsu.

"...ohhhh! Yunniehh..hh..ahhhh...", Junsu semkain mendesah tak karuan saat bibir Yunho beralih menyentuh perpotongan lehernya, mengecup, menjilat, menggigit lalu menghispanya kuat, membuat kissmark yang tak akan hilang dalam 1-2 hari. Tangan Junsu semakin menekan kepala Yunho, meminta _namja_manly itu untuk melakukan lebih.

"...aahhh...Yunniehh..", Junsu terus mendesah, menikmati setiap cumbuan yang diberikan Yunho. Tangan kiri Yunho masih setia bertengger di _nipple_nya, terus mencubit kasar dibalik kaos putih yang masih ia kenakan, sedangkan tangan kanan Yunho mulau menerobos masuk kedalam celana pendek yang ia kenakan, menarik kasar penisnya yang setengah menegang.

"gyaaa...Yun!..ohhhh,,"

Yunho menyeringai, menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya demi melihat wajah Junsu yang pasti begitu menggoda saat ini.

Dan benar saja. Kekasihnya itu benar-benar menggoda. Wajah imutnya benar-benar sudah merah sekarang, keringat terus mengucur dari tubuhnya, bibirnya sedikit terbuka, mengais oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dan jangan lupakan _matanya_ yang memandangnya sayu, terlihat begitu pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

"Apa kau menikmatnya _baby?",_bisik Yunho _seductive,_tanpa malu Junsu mengangguk.

"Jadi, perlukah kita melanjutkannya hem?"

Sekali lagi _namja_imut itu mengangguk pasrah, tatapannya berubah memelas memnta Yunho untuk kembali memanjakannya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu _baby" __Yunho menggendong Junsu ala bridal style menuju kamarnya. Setelah sampai di depan pintu kamarnya , Junsu menendang pintu kamar Yunho tanpa rasa keperi-pintuan -_-._

_Yunho membaringkan Junsu di ranjang miliknya dan mulai menucmbunya._

"..ehhmmpp.._hyung..",_desah Junsu saat lidah Yunho kambali berhasil menerobos masuk, menggelitik setiap inci goa imut milik kekasihnya.

Kecipak _saliva_terdengar, kedua lidah itu saling membelit, mencoba mendominasi tapi seperti yang selalu terjadi,Yunho akan tetap memegang kendali.

"Kau sungguh imut _chagy",_desah Yunho, melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka. Menjilat setiap detail wajah imut kekasihnya.

Junsu yang kini sibuk membuka celana Yunho hanya mampu melenguh, mendesah hebat saat tangan Yunho berhasil menemukan _nipple_miliknya, memelintirnya kasar dengan kedua tangan.

"...oohhhh..._hyung..._hentikannhh.."

Yunho menhentikan aksinya, dahinya berkerut bingung, "_Waeyo?"_

Junsu mengatur napasnya yang masih terengah, "Biarkan aku memanjakan 'adik'mu dulu _hyung.._ ", bersamaan dengan perkataan Junsu, _namja_imut itu sudah berhasil melepaskan celana Yunho bersama dengan _underwear_nya, membebaskan penisnya yang sudah beridiri tegak.

Junsu berjongkok, mengecup penis Yunho sebelum memasukkannya kedalam mulut, mengulumnya seperti lolipop.

"...aahhh.. _chagy.._kau begitu pintar...", desah Yunho keenakan. Kedua _matanya_ terpejam, sedangkan kedua tangannya memegang kedua sisi kepala Junsu, membantu _namja imut_ itu untuk memaju mundurkan kepalanya.

Junsu terus sibuk mengulum penis Yunho, tidak peduli saat ujungnya melesak masuk hingga kerongkongannya, ada sensasi tersendiri saat itu terjadi. _Namja_mungil itu dapat merasakan penis Yunho semakin membesar, terus berkedut didalam mulutnya, maka ia semakin memepercepat tempo kulumannya namun belum sempat ia merasakan s_perma_milik kekasihnya Yunho sudah menjauhkan penisnya dari mulut Junsu, membuatnya mengerang protes.

"Yak!" protes Junsu.

"ckck.. kau harus sabar _chagy.._aku ingin mengeluarkannya di lubangmu kau tau", ucap Yunho lembut, membawa Junsu kembali kedalam ciuman basah yang penuh dengan gairah. Tangannya dengan sigap membopong tubuh mungil Junsu, menghempasaknnya ke atas ranjang tanpa melepas pagutan mereka.

"...eunghhh.. _hyung... ",_desahan Junsu kembali terdengar saat Yunho beralih menciumi lehernya, meningglakan begitu banyak bekas merah keunguan yang entah sampai kapan akan terlihat.

"...ohhhh!..", pekik Junsu tertahan saat benda lunak dan basah itu mengitari _nipple_nya dengan gerakan menggoda, ia bisa merasakan gigi Yunho menggigit kecil _nipple_nya, kemudian menghisapnya kuat, ada sensasi yang begitu indah saat Yunho melakukannya.

Mulut Yunho masih terus sibuk dengan _nipple_kanan Junsu, sedangkan _nipple_kiri Junsu dimanja oleh tangan kiri Yunho. _Namja imut_l itu hanya mampu mendesah hebat dan memejamkan matanya erat saat tangan kanan Yunho berhasil menyentuh penisnya, mengocoknya cepat.

"..._hyunghh..ohhh..fasterr..ahhh..."_

Yunho menyeriangai disela cumbuannya, menuruti permintaan Junsu, mengocok penis imut Junsu semkain cepat.

"..aahhhh..ni-nikhmat..enaakk.. ohhh...", Junsu terus meracau, kedua tangannya bergerak tak beraturan, mencengkram kuat seprai yang skeraang sudah benar-benar tak lagi berbentuk.

"..ohhhhh! _hyung.. a_kuh..akan _hyung!",_teriakan panjang mengakhiri gelinjangan tubuh Junsu, tubuhnya melengkung ke atas menikmati sisa-sisa _orgasme_yang begitu sempurna. Cairan _sperman_ya bertebaran dimana-mana.

"Kau menikmatinya _chagy?"_

Junsu mengangguk, pandangannya sayu menatap Yunho yang kini sedang mengolesi penisnya dengan _sperma_Junsu.

Yunho merangkak, menindih tubuh Junsu yang benar-benar sudah basah oleh keringat dan _sperma,_mengangkangkan kaki _namja_mungil itu, menaruhnya ke atas bahu.

"...ahhhh..._hyung.._ja-janganh menghggodakuh..ohhh..", desah Junsu saat Yunho menggesekan penisnya di hole Junsu, benar-benar menggodanya.

Yunho menyeringai, terus melakukan aksinya tanpa sedikitpun menyentuh lubang _pink_yang terus berkedut itu, "Memangnya _hyung_harus melakukan apa, hmm_?",_goda Yunho.

Junsu mengerang kesal, "aishh.. Jinjjaaa... "

tak tahan menggoda Junsu Maka dalam satu kali hentakan Yunho langsung memasukan penisnya ke dalam lubang Junsu, membuat _namja_imut itu memekik kaget.

"..aarrrrrghh! _hyung!_Pelan-pelan.."

Junsu baru saja akan mengeluarkan kata-kata protesnya saat Yunho mulai bergerak, meng'_in-out_'kan penisnya dengan begitu brutal, terus menggenjot lubang Junsu, membuat _namja_imut itu tak mampu lagi berteriak prortes yang bisa ia lakukan hanya terus mendesah dan mendesah.

"...aaahhh..._hyung...fasterr..ohh.._penismu...arghh.."

Yunho bergerak semakin brutal, terus menumbuk _prostat_Junsu.

"..eungguhhh.. _chagy.. so tight.._lubangmu sempith..anghh.."

Junsu tak mampu lagi berkonsentrasi , lubangnya benar-benar penuh dengan penis Yunho, begitu nikmat, kedua tangannya mencengkram kuat seprai.

"..._hyung!..ohh..deeper..angghh..fasterrh.._._hyung..ahhh.."_

"..ahhh..su-ie..."

"...ohhhh..._hyung..ahh..hyung..."_

Beberapa sodokan lagi hingga Junsu memuntahkan lagi _sperma_nya, begitu pula dengan Yunho, cairan putih itu memenuhi lubang Junsu hingga tak mampu tertampung.

Keduanya terengah, mengais oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"_Gomawo_Junsu-ya", ucap Yunho seraya mengecup lama kening Junsu.

Junsu tersenyum, mengecup singkat bibir Yunho, "_Saranghae,hyung."_

"_Nado"._

Yunho mencabut penisnya dari lubang Junsu perlahan, seolah tidak ingin menyakiti namja imut itu, lalu membopong Junsu yang mulai memejamkan matanya menuju kamarnya yang berada tepat disebelah kamarnya, menidurkan kekasihnya disana. Melihat Junsu yang sudah tertidur begitu nyaman di kasur ia memutuskan untuk menyusul Junsu.

"Jumuseyo _honey"._

_-END- _

_**Haaahh.. *tepar* **_

_**Dan inilah hasil otak author yang ga jelas -_-.**_

_**Mohon dimaklumi kalau ga ketjeh , karena ini first NC dan usia saya juga beklum mencukupi untuk membuat FFNC -.-.**_

_**Jangan tanya author umur berapa. Wkwkwk~**_

_**Last , review & flame mendidik ne? Kkk~**_


End file.
